Winter Always Comes
by TheFourthDragonHead
Summary: Thousands of years ago Daenerys Targaryen the mother of dragons and Jon Snow the dragon wolf stopped the night king and defeated the others. Or so they thought. Little did they know that the winter will always come, every one thousand years the night king will come back and try to destroy Westeros only the warriors of new can bring the dawn or perhaps the dawn will never rise again
1. Chapter 1, Alone

**Angores Stark, Lord of Winterfell.**

Angores Stark woke early that morning to fight off the sadness in his stomach. The young man made his way through the keep ever so quietly to the god'swood. Once he made it to the pale oak of the wierwood tree he sat on a stone and silently prayed. Angores always came here to the wierwood tree to pray to the Old Gods, they felt more real, more closer to him than R'hllor or the Seven. His mother Daenarys VII Targaryen held the Seven while his father Eddard II Stark held the Old Gods. Sometimes they would argue about it who's religion he would inherit, but the decision was always up to Angores. But that didn't matter now, they were gone. Eddard taken by fever in the night and Daenarys struck with the grief of her husbands death took her own life. Angores felt more alone than ever. He would give anything to here his father japing about how angering his mother would "wake the dragon".

Now a boy of four and ten is Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north. Angores now unsheathed his sword and began sharpening it with a whetstone. Not that the sword needed sharpening, it was Valeryian steel. Long Claw they call it, wielded by the Dragon Wolf himself. Angores wished he could have met his ancestor Jon Snow the alleged bastard of Winterfell who grew to be the Hero of dawn, the Dragon Wolf. And now that title has fallen to Angores son of Wolf and Dragon and wielder of Long Claw. In a moon's time that would be exactly one thousand years since Jon Snow was the wielder of Long Claw and defeated the night king. Oh how history loves repeating itself, well hopefully not all of itself.

As the dawn grew closer. Angores could see the god'swood more clearly. The blood red leaves of the wierwood tree and the boy standing next to it. Wait a minute. Angores stopped sharpening his sword and quickly stood up as he was startled by the mystery boy. The boy had the looks of a Stark, dark brown hair and gray eyes, he also wore a black doublet similar to his own but it looked far older. The boys hands were behind his back and he stepped forward as to make himself more known. Then without a single error "Winter will always come Lord Stark." The boy said.

"What in the Seven Hells does that mean?" Angores tried asking but before he could get an answer the boy deteriorated into black rags until nothing was left. Angores just stood there, mouth agape in amazement. Maybe the Old Gods, no if the Old Gods wanted to tell me something they wouldn't send a random boy who looks very much like a stark, would they?

Angores couldn't stop thinking about those words "Winter will always come" his house words were "Winter is coming" but later the meaning meant that the White Walkers would come. But these new words would mean the White Walkers will always come. No the night king died Jon Snow the Dragon Wolf killed him, with long claw. The blood and song of ice and fire, the wielder of long claw. Angores now sat in the lord's chair to attend to the daily meetings.

Ever since the war of the long night was won peace reigned for a very long time. Angores wished he had more action in his time as lord than dealing with petty thievery and the occasional murderers. Angores has never had to swing his sword so far. But every time he was confronted with a situation that seemed almost like he had to he could hear his father's words "Our way is the old way".

"Lord Stark?"

Angores hadn't realized that he was in that deep of thought "Yes, Maester?"

Maester Rhaegar III Targaryen was Angores's maternal cousin. The silver haired prince had found his passion in healing and knowledge. And since the death of Angores's mother Rhaegar decided it would be best for him to be with him. "We were just discussing the topic of what to do with the brotherhood without banners."

Oh yes, we were discussing that. Angores, Maester Rhaegar, and Torma Giantsbane Angores's Master At Arms. Torma was a brute of a woman with muscle to rival her ancestor Tormand Giantsbane, and Red curly hair. She was only two years Angores's elder but still she was a lot taller by a foot. Not that Angores was short, he was blessed with the Targaryen height so he stood at six feet but Torma was just massive. "If you hadn't been day dreaming King Crow you would know what we were discussing" she spat.

Everyone in house Giantsbane called the Starks "King/Queen Crow". A lasting nickname that Jon Snow had started. "Sorry Torma, what is the news of the brotherhood without banners?"

Rhaegar thought for a moment "The men have taken to hiding in harrenhal and are now two thousand men strong." Rhaegar said.

"The stupid cravens are held up in the fucking ruin." Torma stated.

"That ruin is still harrenhal, that fortress could have sent an army of a million running, but now I think a small army could be enough." Angores finally spoke "When I ride for Kingslanding for the festival of the dawn I will speak with King Aegon about summing up some troops."

Torma seemed a bit anxious now "Why should we go and beg to the southron king, we are northerners."

"Because my word is law, I am lord and I say we wait, I will not blindly attack and get more of my men killed." Angores now stood "In the mean time, Torma I need you to gather as much information as you can on harrenhal and see if there are any new openings or spots in there defenses."

Torma nodded as did Rhaegar.

"Good, this meeting is now over." Angores left quickly for the halls to his chambers but slow enough to not cause a scene. Unfortunately Rhaegar had quickly caught up to him with his chain rattling in the background.

"Angores, I think you should know that Larra Lannister has sent a raven." Rhaegar said.

Larra Lannister was Angores's betrothed. Angores had only met her once at the tourney in Kingslanding when his cousin Aegon was pronounced king. The Lannister's always had an indifferent relationship with the Starks and Angores's father had saught to change that. "What did she say?"

"That she wishes to speak to you at the festival of the dawn." Rhaegar said.

Angores was just not prepared for today "Thank you cousin, I will send a reply." And with that he returned his walk back to his chambers. Once he entered his room he sunk into the furs of his bed. So warm and welcoming but to warm for him. Angores lifted himself from the large bed and took off his sword belt, his leathers and breaches. Once down to his small clothes he made his way for the door at the back of the room.

The door led to a large bath that was always made to be ice cold. The reason for the harsh temperature was that ever since the war for the dawn the summers have been unreasonably hot and Angores's Targaryen blood usually kept him at boiling temperatures. Once he stripped himself of his small clothes he eased himself into the water.

The icy water quickly cooling himself down. He relaxed onto a corner of the bath, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Unfortunately the cold water didn't last long because by the time Angores opened his eyes the water was starting to steam and bubble up. Angores fitfully made his way out of the bath. "Stupid fucking blood of the dragon!" He muttered loudly.

Once Angores found a towel in the corner he quickly wrapped himself and entered his chambers. There was a mirror in the corner. As Angores looked into it he noticed that his hair was getting longer and that the tips were silver accented by dark brown. When it came to genetics Angores got the weirdest combination. Instead of having one set from each parent or having only one he got a mix. His hair was dark brown but at the tips were silver and his eyes were another thing entirely. Angores's eyes were a bright violet but around them were rings of dark gray.

Angores put his breaches and doublet on and sat at his wooden desk. He took out a sheet of paper and pen and began to write back to his soon-to-be bride Larra Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2, The Dragon

Aegon VIII Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Aegon the eighth of his name was tapping his right foot rapidly as he heard all of the petty crimes and petitions of court. It was his duty as king to hear these boring and ultimately necessary things. Sometimes Aegon wished his older brother Rhaegar had taken the throne instead of becoming a maester then he could enjoy living the high life with no responsibilities. But alas he was now the king.

"Your grace?"

Aegon was shook from his thoughts. "Sorry Tyrion, I was in a daze what were we discussing?" The throne room was now empty with only Hand of the King Tyrion IX Lannister and spy master Lucas Waters. Tyrion was a small man as were all the Lannisters since they hailed from a dwarf and Lucas was a tall skinny man with light brown hair and a snake like face.

"We were discussing the recent reports of Dragon's Bay, we have reports the masters have recently started the old unsullied armies again." Lucas said.

"And how concrete are these reports, I do not wish to be chasing ghost stories." Aegon stated firmly.

"There are ten spies that all say the same thing, if you wish to question them yourself than you are more than welcome to." Lucas retorted with a smirk.

Aegon didn't have that type of patience to question right now "If these reports are true than I will reign dragon fire upon them." Aegon said with triumphant "I will discuss more of this with my cousin at the festival of the dawn, if the masters are training unsullied than we are going to need all the manpower we can muster."

"I would also like to speak with him, considering he is to marry my daughter." Tyrion said.

"Please do not hurt my cousin to much, he may be the blood of the dragon but he still soft" Aegon japed.

"At the festival then" Tyrion said.

"Is that all then?" Aegon asked.

Tyrion shifted in his seat "Actually there is one other matter, your grace."

"What is it?"

This time Lucas spoke up "The lack of your possession of a wife, your grace."

Aegon sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose "Must we discuss this now?"

"The sooner you have an heir the better." Tyrion said.

Aegon sighed again and sunk in the iron throne "Who is requesting this time?"

"Rona Tyrell, your grace." Lucas said.

"The new queen of thorns?" Aegon was reluctant to accept that marriage.

"She is the apart of the second richest family in Westeros." Tyrion said. "And from what I hear her beauty rivals her ancestor Margery Tyrell."

Aegon thought for a moment. On one hand she was his age, very rich, and easy on the eyes but her family has a tendency for having ulterior motives. "Send a raven." Aegon said reluctantly


	3. Chapter 3, What is dead may never die

Roleo Greyjoy, New King of the Iron Islands.

"What is dead may never die!" Those were the words of the iron born and the words that were said as they drifted Victorian III Greyjoy out to sea. Roleo Greyjoy was waste deep in the water like everyone else on Pyke. Every warrior, farmer, thrall, and salt wife. Everyone was there to see there fallen King off.

After the funeral Roleo could be found sitting atop the salt throne. Only a boy of four and ten King of the iron islands. The circumstances of Victorian Greyjoy's death were odd. Run aground? That didn't make sense at all to Roleo. What kind of an iron born runs there ship aground and dies from it? Never has that happened. "Bjorn! Fetch me my damn ship." Roleo boomed through the keep.

Bjorn, Roleo's second in command and came at once. "Where should I tell the crew we be heading?"

Roleo got up from the throne and walked with Bjorn "King's fucking Landing." Roleo said simply "And were not raiding the damn place were just asking some questions."

"So how many men will we be taking, if we are just asking questions."

Once they reached the salty air of Pyke Roleo gave him the answer "Twenty good men."

As the ship was being prepared Roleo sat in the captain's quarters. Hard in thought staring at a parchment paper on the desk of the cabin. The parchment paper with all the new lords and lady's of Westeros. Roleo was never quite good at reading but he could tell something was wrong. Just by reading the ages of the lords he knew something was wrong.

Aegon VIII Targaryen King of Westeros, 15, Silver hair.

Hunter Baratheon Lord of Storm's End, 14, Black hair.

Angores Stark Lord of Winterfell, 14, Unspecified hair color.

Aemon IV Targaryen Lord of Dragon Stone, 13, Silver hair.

Phillip Tyrell Lord of Highgarden, 12, Brown hair.

Oberyn III Martell Prince of Dorne, 13, Black hair.

Tylos Lannister Lord of Casterlyrock, 11, Golden hair.

Bryndon VI Tully Lord of Riverrun, 13, Red hair.

All the previous lords perished from either illness or random acts of suicide. Now every house's lord is no older than 15. Someone has killed the previous lords including my father and placed all the heirs as lord, but for what purpose?. Does King Aegon know of this, probably not, the fucking Dragon king is to busy wiping his own arse to realize this conspiracy. But whoever did do this has plans, big plans and I intend to find out.


	4. Chapter 4, The Lions

A Moon later, Larra Lannister, Lady of Casterlyrock.

Larra Lannister was sat in the wheel house across from her little brother Tylos. Tylos was a small boy of one and ten and already lord of Casterlyrock, she was shocked that there uncle, who was supposed to be lord paramount until Tylos reached of age, had somehow come down with a strange illness and died very suddenly in his sleep. Right now that's not what was bothering her, what was really making her tense was that tonight she was supposed to meet with her betrothed Angores Stark. It's not that she wasn't attracted to him, in fact she found him rather handsome with his dark brown and silver hair, his weirdly violet grey eyes, and well defined jaw. It's just they hadn't spoken in a year besides the occasional letters. She wondered if he had changed at all, considering both his parents had died and left him alone to rule Winterfell and govern the north. She clung hard to the leather armor she had sown him.

Of course she hadn't crafted the armor, the Master At Arms Ser Bryan had crafted the armor. She had just sown the embroidery onto it. It was a white dragon and a black dire wolf to symbolize his two house's.

Tylos noticed her nervousness "Larra, don't worry I'm sure Angores will love your gift."

Larra clutched it tighter "Easier for you to say, your not suppose to marry him."

Tylos laughed "He has to love it, other wise I'll challenge him to a duel!" He grinned widely. Surprisingly Tylos was good at fighting with a sword for someone his age, everyone at Casterlyrock said he might be the next Jaime Lannister.

"Please don't Tylos, last thing I need is you dueling with your future brother in law." Larra said.

Tylos didn't give an answer just kept smiling. The wheel house came to a stop. Larra peered out the window and saw the great city of King'slanding. Hard to believe that it used to be a degenerative city full of two faced individuals. Now it's the cleanest most prosperous city in all of Westeros. Larra exited the wheel house with her brother and saw a crowd of nobles coming in from all across the seven kingdoms. The streets were lit by paper lanterns with a Direwolf and Dragon swirled together to symbolize the great hero of the dawn Jon Snow.

Larra clutched the leather armor tighter as she made her way through the crowd with Tylos on her heels. The night sky was lit perfectly by the lanterns so you could see every little star. Once Larra and Tylos finally made it to the Red Keep she was let in by the guards as she and Tylos had special invitations from King Aegon. Aegon wanted all the wardens and their families to join him in the courtyard for a private party in the red keep to enjoy the festival of the dawn.

Inside the courtyard were all the Wardens and only a few had actually brought their families. Oberyn Martell and his paramour, who was very obliviously older than him, Lyona Dayne were chatting it up with Aemon Targaryen, Hunter Baratheon who was in a hectic conversation with Bryndon Tully and Phillip Tyrell, and finally Angores Stark who was chatting with King Aegon himself. There was no surprise there as Aegon was Angores's cousin and from what the letters he sent told her was that they were quite close.

Larra turned to Tylos "Go find father, he should be in the tower of the hand."

Tylos giggled a little "And what are you going to do, smooch it up with your husband."

Larra glared at her brother "You have ten seconds before I lose it and tickle you to death!"

"You better go on Tylos." An amused voice said from behind her. Larra turned and saw her betrothed Angores standing right next her. "I wouldn't want your gravestone to read 'Tickled to death'."

Tylos laughed and wandered away. Now leaving her all alone with the Dragon wolf of Winterfell. "So, it's been a while." Angores said in an embarrassed voice "You look beautiful tonight Larra."

She giggled happily "You look really handsome yourself." Angores laughed at that, then she remembered her gift "Oh and this is for you, I had it made for you and I sowed the embroidery."

Angores eyed curiously before smiling "I love it, umm I also have something for you." Angores pulled out a gold necklace with a lioness on the pendent.

"Oh my, thank you Angores." She then lifted her golden hair off of her neck "Could you help me put it on."

"Uh of course, my lady." Angores slipped the necklace over her face and around her neck where the pendent rested between her cleavage.

She turned back to him "Are you exited for the fire ceremony?" Larra asked.

"Of course my lady, Aegon and his dragon are always a sight to see." Angores seemed very happy for his cousin.

Larra's mood seemed to dwindle for a second and Angores picked up on that "Larra are you okay, you seem sad."

"No I'm not sad I'm just…" Larra paused for a moment "I'm just anxious, my father wants our wedding to be scheduled so soon but I don't know if I am ready."

Angores gave her a reassuring smile "It's alright to be anxious, I am too." Angores took her hand "But I am confident that we can make each other happy."

Larra bit her lip "How can you be so sure?"

Angores chuckled to himself "Because you already make me happy." Angores said "And it would kill me to make you dislike me in anyway."

Larra didn't know what to say but "Thank you for understanding, Angores."

"Of course, your my lady." Angores smiled and held his hand out for hers to take. She quickly held his hand and intertwined there fingers. "Come, you should hear the conversation Hunter is having with Bryndon and Phillip."

Hunter Baratheon was a burly boy with stubble already growing under his chin. Bryndon Tully was lean with Red hair and blue eyes. Philip was a talkative little squirt who had light brown hair and tight curls similar to Angores's.

"The Baratheon navy is twice as strong as the Redwyn's!" Hunter argued.

"As if! One Redwyn ship is worth twice as many Baratheon!" Philip shot back.

"And one Iron Born is worth a thousand!" A voice yelled from behind Angores. Angores turned and saw the young Kraken himself Roleo Greyjoy. Angores hadn't seen Roleo in years, not since he visited Pyke with his father. Roleo smirked at Angores "Sorry for crashing the party my invitation must have gotten lost."

Larra had never met this boy, he was shorter than Angores, his hair was thin and parted in the middle, his skin was slightly tanned from the days at sea, and he seemed more built for mass than lean muscle. Quite the opposite from her handsome Angores.

"Roleo! How long has it been you salt dwelling arse!" Angores said with a friendly hug.

Roleo smiled at his old friend "It's only been three years no need to kiss me." Roleo said "Angores later after the festival you, your cousin egg head, and I will have to talk." Roleo's expression grew grim and he whispered something into Angores ear that Larra couldn't hear. After Roleo left their presence to mingle with the other navy bases lords, Angores frowned deeply.

Larra grew concerned "Angores, what troubles you?"

Angores seemed like he was taken out of a trance "Nothing troubles me, my lady." Angores took her hand again "So lets talk about the wedding. When does your father want to set the date for?"

Larra didn't want to press on to Angores's private matters "Father is being quite impatient actually." Larra took his other hand in her's so now they were facing each other. Angores was a foot taller than her and twice as thick with lean muscles while she was more curvy and thin. "He wants our wedding to take place within the week."

Angores was taken aback by this "Uh, y-yes….. that's completely understandable." Then the music stopped and all the conversations died down. Fireworks sounded off the start of the Fire Ceremony. Now everyone could see a large purple dragon about the size of a house and riding the beast was Aegon. The dragon did swirls in the air while shooting fire, making brilliant pillars of fire. Then the dragon shot the fire into the shape of a dire wolf then the three headed dragon. The song of ice and fire.


	5. Chapter 5, A Conspiricy

Angores Stark, Lord of Winterfell.

Angores sat at the head of the small council opposite from his cousin Aegon. Aegon had his hands rested in front of him. He was still dress in his white and purple ceremonial armor. Aegon's small council sat at the table as well as Roleo. Angores picked up the parchment paper that Roleo had brought before them. Angores read the thing five times over. Angores threw paper in the middle of table.

"How did we miss this? How did I miss this? My mother and father were so healthy and happy. Father coming down with a sudden illness and mother taking her own life." Angores put his head in his hands. "I have been so blind."

"You mean we have been so blind." Aegon corrected "I should have seen it, should have known." Aegon stood up from his seat. "I will burn whoever dares to strike against Westeros like this!" He slammed his fist down on the table "I want an army and fleet to fight against this!"

Roleo put his hand out to calm the dragon "That will do no one any good, we don't even know who is doing this." Roleo pointed at the parchment paper. "Whoever is doing this means to catch us off guard, he or she wants young lords leading armies, making hasty decisions, ill-prepared boys and girls making decisions they don't see the outcome of." He turned to Aegon. "Whoever did this wants Westeros, wants all of Westeros or they wouldn't have killed my father. Is there a house in the Free Cities or Dragon's bay that might want Westeros."

Aegon shifted in his seat "The masters of Dragon's Bay have reignited the old Unsullied traditions. They might have been plotting this for some time. If they march on Westeros with an army of Unsullied against Westeros, I don't like the odds." Aegon chuckled to himself and put his hand on his head "What am I talking about, we have dragons. If they did march on us with Unsullied I would burn them to a crisp."

Roleo rolled his eyes "You mean you and your little brother have dragons or do you mean for your little sister Visenya to ride on her's in the battle as well."

Aegon turned to Angores "Actually, Angores has a dragon."

Angores shook his head "That's not a good joke Aegon, I don't have one."

Aegon smiled "Actually your mother was supposed to receive a dragon but she never wanted one." Aegon said "There are many dragons in the Red Keep that don't have riders."

"And many of them are untamable!" Angores snapped "I am only half Targaryen, my blood may be of the Dragon but I am also a Wolf."

"A Wolf yes. But a Wolf without a pack dies in the winter." Aegon spoke truly. Angores didn't have any siblings that were in Westeros nor cousins or even uncles from his Stark side. Angores had one Sibling, Joanna Stark. She was older than him but left Winterfell when she turned sixteen and last Angores knew she was working as a Sellsword in Braavos. She took their father's traits with Black hair and Dark grey eyes.

"And what does it matter?" Angores was getting annoyed at his cousin's pestering "I am better than anyone with a sword. What good would I do on the back of a disloyal dragon."

Aegon put his hands up to protest "I'm just staying that if you are staying here in King's Landing for a while then come see me." Aegon said "I think this meeting is over. Roleo do you think you can figure out who's behind all this strife in the mean time."

Roleo smirked "Don't worry I'll find them. To plot against the Iron Born is to sign a death a warrant."

After everyone left Angores made his way back to his room in the Red Keep. The room was quite big and the sheets on the bed were made from the finest silk. Angores took off his doublet and felt sweat roll down his forehead. The Dragonblood in him still became to hot to live with. The maester's never knew what was wrong with Angores, his hair black and silver, his eyes violet hues of gray, and his blood practically boiled. Rhaegar said that it might be because his Stark blood had join with his Targaryen blood like it did Jon Snow but instead of half ice and half fire, Angores became whole Ice and Whole Fire.

Angores let all the curtains open and threw the blankets off the bed. Only then could he tolerate the heat. Now he slips into an uncomfortable sleep.

Angores was walking in a forest. No ordinary forest, all the trees were pale white and the leaves were red like blood. He had never seen so many trees of the Old Gods. He placed his hand upon one of the Trees. And he could see a man with brown hair and dark gray eyes cleaning a sword that was twice the size of any sword Angores had ever seen. The Stark looking man was old probably in his early forties. The man was in the God's wood of Winterfell, Angores recognized the Wierwood Tree behind the man. The man wore a black doublet and a fur sheathe was resting next to him. A woman with red hair and blue eyes approached him. She seemed to be as old as the man and held a note in her hands.

They started talking but Angores couldn't hear so he got closer.

"… Jon Arryn is dead." The woman had said to the man.

Angores was thrown out of the vision and back to the Old Gods forest. There so many Wierwood Trees that Angores couldn't tell what was Snow and what was wood. Angores didn't know what to make of it so he placed his hand upon another tree. Another man sat in the same woods, in the same position. The man had darker hair than the first one but still had the dark grey eyes. The two men were very similar. Angores could see that the man was cleaning a sword as well. Long Claw, Angores's sword.

"Papa!" A voice yelled from behind Angores. Angores turned and saw a boy with a mop of dark black hair but had violet eyes like Aegon. The boy ran past Angores and sprinted to the other mans arms. The man pulled the little boy into a tight embrace and called him son.

"If you spend all you time in here then you'll look just as pale the that tree." A voice said behind Angores. The voice belonged to a woman. A beautiful woman with silver hair and violet eyes. The woman wore a black gown that only contributed to her beauty. She was one of the most beautiful woman that Angores ever saw. He was awestruck by her beauty and graceful body. The the little boy called her mama. "Eddy go find your sister Lyrra, your father and I must speak."

The boy ran off as fast as his little legs could take him. "Jon you know I have to go to King's Landing." The silver haired woman told the man who was now Jon. Jon's expression went grim. "And you know I have to marry someone else."

"I know all that. I thought that maybe having a son and a daughter together would stop you from that but it seems you are dead set on abandoning us." Jon stood up and sheathed Long Claw.

"I don't want to do this Jon!" The woman protested "I love our children and I love you but I can't let my house- our house wither away!"

"I told you already just because Rhaegar was my father doesn't make me a Targaryen. I am a Stark I will always be a Stark." Angores didn't know who which Stark it might be. No Stark before his father married a Targaryen and there were lots of Jons in the Stark line after Jon Snow.

"That is precisely why I need to countinue the Targaryen line!" The woman was getting more and more angry with Jon.

Jon sighed "Listen don't remarry, don't have other children, take Lyrra with you." Jon said in defeat.

"Jon you know I can't take her away from you it would crush her to lose her father!" The woman told Jon.

"And it would destroy her to lose her mother! And can you imagine when they are older they find out their mother left them to start a new family and have new children." Jon looked away in shame. "I know what it's like to live in the shadow of other children."

"If you think it would be wise I'll do it." She sighed "And if you forget to visit us I'll get Drogon to drag you to King's Landing!"

Jon smiled "I know you will Dany."

What

A small constant knock woke Angores from his confusing dream. Angores shook his head and wiped the sweat that crawled down his forehead. It was still morning, he could tell by the sunlight coming in through the window. Angores stood from the bed and opened the bedroom door. Once open tiny little arms wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. "Good morning Visenya."

Visenya looked up to Angores with her big violet eyes and smiled "I missed you cousin Gorey!" Once she buried her face back into Angores she reeled her face back in disgust "How do you expect to meet Larra today if you are as dirty as a pig!"

Angores eyes widened "Wait did Larra tell you to send for me?"

"Um yes Gorey." She said so simply.

"How long ago?!" Angores demanded. His little cousin was a forgetful person and at times she'd get to something around two minutes after the fact.

"Um I think an hour ago." She shrugged.

Angores broke off from the hug and grabbed his small clothes and a doublet and raced down the hall but stopped "Which way is the bath house?!"

Visenya shrugged. Angores cursed loudly. It took half an hour to find the castle bath house and another ten minutes to pour enough ice in the tub to cool it down to temperature near freezing. Once scrubbed and cleaned he brushed his black and silver locks into a more manageable style. Now he just needed to find Larra. He searched the red keep until he found her in the gardens. She was sitting on a bench that looked out to the horizon in a beautiful crimson red and gold dress. Angores slowed his pace and acted as if he was not running for dear life. "Hello, My Lady."

She stood and curtsied "My Lord."

Angors brushed a silver black strand away from his face "I'm deeply sorry for my lateness, I guess time slipped past me."

Larra smiled "Visenya didn't tell you until an hour later." Angores gave her a sheepish smile "Don't worry I know all about the forgetful princess. I asked her to tell my brother that I wouldn't be joining him for breakfast and he showed up about an hour later asking me where I was."

Angores chuckled and sat beside his bride-to-be "So why did you want to speak to me?"

"Well I was hoping that we could plan our wedding together, as you and I are to be married within the week."

The thought of him swearing his life to another had almost slipped his mind "I had been preoccupied with other things but now you have my full attention."

She laughed "I don't want you to hear me go on about wedding plans I want to hear your opinions as well."

Angores sighed and looked out to the horizon "If it is alright with you I would like to be married in front of the Old Gods."

"I can imagine my father wouldn't be very inclined but I don't see the harm. You follow the Old Gods and I will have to adapt to the Northern Way since we will be living in Winterfell."

"Oh now your just making me feel bad." Angores said with a smile.

Larra laughed and looked back at Angores "What flowers do you want to have at the feast?"

"I'm not a girl!" Angores bumped his shoulder to hers lightly "I already got the ceremony you can do the feast, My Lady."

"Fine Roasted frog legs it is!"

"Oh come on!"

"Then you have to be involved."

Angores took her hands and stared into her eyes. Green eyes met grey violet. "Please?"

"Those pretty eyes aren't going to get you out of everything, My Lord."

Angores cocked his eyebrow "You think my eyes are pretty?"

Larra just realized what she said "Um well your.. eyes are quite nice to look at."

"Oh come on tell me I have the most dreamy eyes in the Seven Kingdoms!" Angores demanded sarcastically.

Larra blushed and looked away in embarrassment "You are very handsome too."

Angores smiled at her "I like to think so."

"That was the part when you were supposed to compliment me back!" She yelled and punched him in the shoulder.

Angores laughed again "Fine." He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face so now they mere inches apart "Larra Lannister, in my most humblest opinion I think you are the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms."

Larra blushed and didn't know what overcame her. She pressed her lips to Angores's and his eyes widened in shock but he closed them quickly. He returned the kiss in kind and placed his hand on the small of her back. They had forgotten that they were Angores and Larra but were now just two young teenagers. A clearing of throat caught them off guard. Aemon, Angores's younger cousin was standing before him.

Angores fixed his hair and doublet quickly while Larra did the same. "Um sorry to interrupt but Egg needs your attention Angores."

Angores rolled his eyes. "What does he need now?"

"Your sister is here."


	6. Chapter 6, She-Wolf and the Dragon-Wolf

Joanna Stark, Sellsword Of Winterfell.

Joanna Stark waited patiently for her brother. Angores "Gorey" Stark, she hadn't seen him in years. She didn't know what to expect, a man or a boy. Would he welcome her back or scorn her for leaving him all those years ago. Joanna wasn't born with her mother's beauty or her father's hard features, she fell right in the middle but kept more of the Stark coloring, dark hair and grey eyes.

She wished she'd stayed in Winterfell sometimes but she always yearned for something more than just ruling. She wanted to see the world and saw she did. She had been everywhere from the Free Cities all the way to the end of the Red waste. The Wandering Wolf they called her. Even some of her Dothraki friends called her She-Wolf in their tongue. Her cousin Aegon sat across from her at the small council table. He looked so serious now, all the baby fat had burned off his body making him seem more like a man then ever. His hair was still a spiked mess of silver hair though at least that remained. She wondered how different Angores looked. Had the Silver streaks of hair on the ends stopped showing or did his eye color finally choose a side instead of being both violet and grey.

Finally the large wooden door open and in walked her dear brother and a girl. She was holding his hand as she walked at his side. Has my brother finally taken himself a wife? Angores held a scowl on his face while the girl looked indifferent. "Dear brother it's been to long."

She made a move to get up and hug him but he simply said "Don't get up." Even his voice got deeper. "What do you want Joanna?"

Her warm smile turned into a frown. "I can't come back to my homeland?"

"You should have sent letters at least. I thought you had died somewhere in the Dothraki Sea."

"And I thought you had better manners sweet brother." Joanna turned her attention to the girl with golden hair holding her brother's hand "Who is this Gorey?"

The Golden hair girl stood proud despite how short she was "I am Larra Lannister, me and Angores are…. Betrothed."

Joanna clapped and stood up from her seat "I knew you wouldn't let father's wishes go down in vane a Stark and a Lannister I've never seen a mix like that."

"Speaking of father's wishes I see you let them all go down the gutter. When you sailed off for Essos."

"Really what wishes were there? Cause last I checked he didn't even see me off."

Angores scoffed "I knew all you would do is go on about how father didn't love you. You don't even care that he's, that their both dead."

"Oh please brother. Don't be so dramatic, aren't you supposed to be the Dragonwolf of Winterfell, Jon Snow come again, the hero of the dawn!" She laughed at that last jest. "Don't worry brother all I came here to do was to warn you all about the True Dragon."

Aegon looked cross and quickly stood "The only Dragons that are true are me and my family!"

"I'm not saying I believe in this True Dragon but I hear he's made lots of promises for power. And that he has Dragon Blood himself. I hear that he is the one stirring up trouble with the Unsullied. Apparently the old masters started the old method twenty years ago. The numbers of the Unsullied are in tens of thousands" Aegon went quiet and adverted his gaze.

Angores noticed the change in cousin Aegon. "Aegon is there something you want to tell us?"

Aegon met Angores's eyes "I was going to tell you that the masters started the method again but I never knew the numbers." He turned back to Joanna. "Joanna what do you estimate the numbers are of the Unsullied?"

"Well you see cousin. I'm still a sellsword so…." Aegon rolled his eyes and threw her a bag of gold. "The rough estimate if we're lucky twenty thousand…"

"And if luck doesn't favor us?" Angores asked.

"Lots of babies have disappeared all over Essos, even the Dothraki have lost their babes. For the last twenty years their have been disappearances. My personal estimate… Fifty thousand roughly."

Everyone gasped. Larra didn't know a thing about warfare but she knew that the Unsullied were the greatest tool Daenerys Targaryen used in her quest for the Iron Throne. She only had eight thousand back then and she practically brought the realm to its knees.

Joanna knew that no once could fight the Unsullied on the battlefield alone. The whole Seven Kingdoms will have to fight this together.

"Enemies in the east. Enemies in the river lands. All we need now is the White Walkers to come back and the Great War will be right on our doorstep." Angores said.

"Wait enemies in the Riverlands?" Joanna asked with a scoff.

"The Brotherhood Without Banners have held up in Harrenhal." Angores told his sister.

Joanna rolled her grey eyes. "They used to stand for something. Now they're nothing but cutthroats, rapers, thieves, and anyone who would sell their mother for a few coppers." Joanna clapped her hands together "Well as fun as killing Murders, Rapers and Thieves that's where my visit ends."

Angores huffed in annoyance "No gold in it for you?"

"No sweet brother. Just no skill in killing a band of criminals." Joanna eyed the sword strapped to Angores's belt. "And last time I saw you, you weren't much of a swordsman."

"And the last time you saw me was nine years ago!" Angores boomed. Joanna simply smirked.

"Well it seems you may have more Dragon than Wolf." Joanna pointed out.

"I am every bit a Stark as you are. My eyes may not be grey but I am and always will be a Stark." Angores said quoting his earlier vision.

"Fine let's see it brother." She said walking past him to the door.

"Oh fuck." Aegon said wiping the tired feeling from his eyes

Angores was about to walk after her but Larra put a hand on his chest "Don't get hurt."

"She's the one everyone should be worried about." Angores said walking past Larra.

Larra followed as well as Aegon. Aegon didn't follow for Angores's well-being he was doing it for both of his cousins. Last thing he needed was the entire Stark name falling off the map. Once Angores and Joanna were both on the training yard Larra and Aegon stood on the side lines. Angores unsheathed Long-Claw. The broadsword gleamed and shined in the setting sun and Joanna unsheathed a dark sword from her belt. The blade was black and the wood on the pommel was a color along with a wolf on each side of it. "Do you like my sword brother? Dark Fang, I call it."

If Angores cared or not was unclear because now he getting into a stance. Joanna just stood there uncaring with her sword in hand. Angores was the first to strike. Swinging for her head in steadily fast motion. Joanna was caught off guard and almost was hit. She parried the attack and tried hitting Angores in the side with her sword. Angores simply lunged out of the way and rolled behind her. When she turned around he tried hitting her again but she parried. It continued like that, the clashing of Valyrian Steel against steel. It was a dance of death and Aegon cursed himself for not making them used blunted tourney swords. Joanna had the upper hand of the fight as she was quicker and more agile. Angores twisting to her back but she saw it coming a mile away.

Joanna whirled around and hit her brother with pommel of her sword. Larra yelped and Angores fell back and spit out some blood. Joanna kicked Angores's sword away and pointed hers at Angores. "Please don't tell me that was it?"

Angores looked up at his Sister with pure fury. "Not even close!" He growled. Angores smacked Dark Fang from his face and kicked her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground and was now at Angores's mercy or so he thought. Angores tried punching her but Joanna manuvered her legs so she pinned him on his backside with her legs wrapped firmly around his arm. Angores yelled in pain as he felt his arm slowly about to break.

"Yield brother, I learned this from a Broavossi water dancer and trust me there no way out of it unless I let go." She told her stubborn little brother. Angores did not want to yield but the pain in his arm was growing and slowly seizing his bones. Then a thought hit him. If she's the only way I get out of this then I'll MAKER HER LET GO!

Angores desperately reached for his other hand and held onto it firmly. Slowly he got off his backside with her still wrapped around his arm. Using all of his strength he lifted her into the air slowly. "Oh shit." She said as she was slammed onto the hard floor. She let go of his arm not wanting another body slam. The air was escaping her lungs and by the time she regained air and vision Angores held his sword against her kneck. She coughed up a storm and rasped "I yield."


End file.
